After Hours
by oh.kd
Summary: The blonde haired boy on the television screen had asked the plain-jane brunette to dance. How ironic.


_so different for me, i tried to do something new. please let me know, i know its really random but its cute. and no one will cry, i swear. unless you have a really big soft spot for channy and tear up in fluffy moments.... please review :)_

-

Sonny sat with her legs pulled up to her chest with a bowl of popcorn at her side.

She was sitting in her dressing room on the floor leaning against the couch with her eyes glued to the television when there was a sharp knock at the door.

She stood up, rubbing the popcorn pieces from her pajama pants and walked to the door. It was almost 1 in the morning and she had no idea who it could have been.

The knocking continued as she flicked on the lights and turned the knob, pushing the door open revealing the silhouette of a familiar friend standing outside of her dressing room in the dark hallway.

"Chad?" She asked, he walked closer towards her so she could see his face.

He wasn't wearing his typical uniform now, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. "Chad, what are you doing here?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow and gave her thats familiar smirk. "I could ask you the same thing Munroe." He then eyed her attire, she blushed when she looked down at her pajama shorts and

t shirt. "Slumber party?" He chuckled.

Sonny could feel the heat rise to her cheeks some more, "No, I'm watching movies."

"Its 1 am, why are you watching movies here? Shouldn't you have left at 6 like normal people?"

Sonny sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I guess I'm not normal. I enjoy sitting in my dressing room after hours and watching my favorite movies. Whats it to you anyways Cooper? Why are you even here?"

She could almost swear that she could see his face turn a little red, he dodged her question and snaked past her into the dressing room.

"Chad!" She said, as he walked towards the TV, "Chad what are you doing?"

"Chill Sonny," He said and stared at the screen at the frozen picture. She looked at her shoes embarassed as he looked at the picture of the little girl with dark hair and the friendly floating white boy. "Casper?" He laughed.

"It's my favorite movie." She said quietly,

He smiled at the girl and bent over and sprawled across the floor where she had been sitting. She looked at him in curiousity as he dug his hand into her bowl of popcorn.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, he gave her a cheeky smile with his mouth still full of unchewed popcorn.

"Watchin' a movie with my favorite comedian."

Sonny couldn't help but blush as she shrugged and whispered "Well O.k" She flicked off the lights and rejoined Chad who was pressing play on the remote control.

She felt hyper aware of the teen heart throb who was sitting mere inches away from her. She sat with her hands in her lap as she tried to keep her attention focused on the movie but every few seconds she looked over at him, he was still stuffing his face with popcorn, not casting a glance her way at all. She sighed and continued her attempts at watching the screen like he was doing.

"So why you here so late?" He asked, it was the first time he had spoken and she looked over at him but he was still watching the tv.

"My moms away this week and I don't really like staying at my house by myself so I stay here and watch movies..." She said.

He nodded and she turned her attention back to the TV, "So you're not going to tell me why you're here?"

"Nope" He simply responded, popping the 'P' and grabbing another handful of popcorn.

They watched the movie in silence after that, Sonny could feel her eyes beginning to droop half way into the movie.

It wasnt long after that when she opened her still sleepy eyes, she didn't move until she realized she had fallen asleep.

The movie was still playing, but she was laying in an awkward position. It was then she realized that her head was in Chads lap.

She blushed a bright red and shot up avoiding her gaze with the blonde.

She could hear him chuckle. "Don't turn so red Munroe."

And that of course made her blush a bit harder and she finally turned to look at a smiling Chad. She didn't realize how close they had actually been sitting now that their faces were so close together. She could feel his sweet breath against her cheeks. They were looking into each others eyes and he slowly brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, touching it with his fingers across her cheek bone and down to her jaw line. He smiled again, and she was in such a trance that she couldn't find any words to say. "Don't be so embarssed Munroe."

It was nearly 2 AM and they were sitting in her dark dressing room in an empty studio, watching her favorite childrens movie.

And in the grand scheme of things, He leaned down towards the brunette, even closer if that was possible. His breath smelt of mint and popcorn, but not in a bad way. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for a few moments until Chad broke the silence.

"This is the best part isn't it Munroe?"

There was so many things he could have been talking about, but Sonnys brain wasn't responding to anything. A million thoughts were soreing through her head. Was it the best part? Where the boy kisses the girl? Or was she looking to far into. Because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and she was Sonny Munroe and hadn't everyone always known that this was the part everyone had been looking for?

And then she almost laughed out loud at herself for being so dumb. Because it was then all of her hope dissapeared when Chad removed his forhead from her and stared back at the TV.

She was so stupid, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she could almost feel her eyes sting. Of course she was thinking too much of everything.

She looked back at the TV and tried to ignored the feeling in her stomach. They were almost done the movie now, and the familiar blonde boy asked the brunette to dance. How ironic.

And instead of watching as they floated over the dance floor the blonde who was sitting right beside her turned back and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"_This_ is the best part." He repeated and she furrowed her eyebrows but then he leaned in again and rested his forehead against hers,

And in the background she could hear what Casper was saying on the TV, and Chad smiled and whispered the same words in her ear.

"Can I keep you?"

This was her favorite part.

Even if she was talking about the movie or what was happening right this second because once her pulled away from her ear she whispered "You like this movie?"

He smiled at her and leaned in an gently brushed his lips across hers and whispered, "I _love_ it."

And right then and there he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

-

strange and random. review?


End file.
